Vulnerable
by Hells-angel8
Summary: One-shot. Who comforts Heero when life gets to be too much to deal with?
1. Default Chapter

Vulnerable

Pairing: 2x1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!

Type: One-shot

* * *

I come back from fighting a battle I have been fighting since I was born. Never have I questioned when I was born or if the birth date on my record was real or not. J taught me what I needed to know and Odin had taught me how to survive and how to think when I was younger. Still, sometimes I wish I knew who I was and where I belong. Who am I really? Why do I exist? I know those questions can never be answered by anyone other than me. The answers are something I need to find in time. There are no quick answers for them.

I slip off my shoes and remove my sweat soaked clothes, running from the Alliance and Oz always gives me a workout, one that I shouldn't have to need. Standing there naked and bare, it seems right somehow that I stand here like this, like I'm truly exposed and not putting up a front that everyone sees. Everything I have had done to me to make me survive this war.

I feel so vulnerable, so tired and I wait for Death to take me one day, but it won't. Death doesn't come to me, I bring death upon everyone. Hundreds, thousands of people's deaths are on my hands. My hands are covered with their blood. It can't be seen but I know it's there. I have taken lives since I was a child, only because someone told me to and I continue to do it now.

I cross the room and stare at the lump in the bed. A rhythmic breath comes from those soft pinks lips and is brought about by a steadily rising and falling chest. A serene look on his face is a comfort for me and I know he has allowed me to see him as he is, just as much as he sees me. Maybe I should just sleep alone, I don't want to wake him, but my body craves his touch so much that it's hard for me to move away. Maybe I should...

"Heero?" He calls to me and I know I won't walk away. "What are you doing?" He asks me sleepily and I can't help the small smile that turns up the corners of my lips.

"Nothing, I'm no going anywhere." I grunt in reply.

"Then come here." He pulls back the covers and moves over closer to the wall. He extends his hand to me and I take it in mine, his touch warming me already. I allow him to pull me into the bed and guide my body underneath the warm soft sheets. Duo's own naked body is revealed to me waiting for my skin to greet it and I know I am meant to be here.

He wraps his arms around me, clutching me to him and I can't help myself from being drawn to him. He is so animated, so alive, and emotionally inviting, I cannot be like that. Duo is like the side of me that I could never bring out and I think I'm the side of him he represses. We are a pair, the two of us are pieces of the other and I can't give him up now that I've found him.

He sees me as I am, and I see that he shows me what he truly is. He pulls me close and I lay me head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He smells of lavender and musk but underneath the smells of his bath soap he smells like himself and that is the scent I like best of all. I swear that the scent and warmth of Duo were the best things that I had ever had the pleasure to get to know. I burrow into his neck even more and embrace him tightly.

"Bad?" He asks and I simply nod and snuggle into him as close as I can, resting half my body on top of him. "Can I make it go away?" I nod again and he flips us over so he is on top of me. He brings his body down so he is touching all of me and yet allowing me to breathe and rest comfortably without him crushing me. I wrap my arms around his waist so I have him to anchor me as he begins to roll his hips against mine. My manhood hardens even more with every thrust of his hips he makes and I begin to drown in the rhythm he creates.

His lips find mine and he begins to nibble my lower lip to bring me into our play. I only feel whole when he fills me. He connects himself to me physically and I need it to remind myself that I'm alive. Our coupling is always gentle and Duo is always careful with me, preparing me with extreme care as if I would break if he doesn't. He makes me feel like I'm worth something, even if he is the only one who values me for who I am. He loves me eternally, he told me so and I believe him with all my heart. He pulls out of me and flips us over once again so I am on top of him again and we wait until our breath calms down once more.

"You lost yourself again, didn't you?" He asks me like he does when I come to him like this.

"I've always been lost Duo, but you're the one who brings me home. You're the only one who cares. I love you, Duo for making me feel whole even if it is only briefly."

"I know, but you don't have to give in to the darkness, Hee-chan. I will always be here to light your path when your light goes out and you become lost. I love you too. Now sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and I lay down upon his warm chest as he pulled the blankets over the both of us.

Duo is right. I know he will always be there for me and he will help me find myself until I can allow myself to permanently come out of the darkness that has enveloped my life. He will be my light and the warmth I need to find my place in this world.

Owari

* * *

Please review!!!!


	2. Duo pov

Vulnerable Duo pov

* * *

I waited for him all throughout this war that has taken so much from me, from all of us, the gundam pilots. I won't go through them because it's too much for me to bear. The past always weighed heavy on me, but he has always helped me dull the pain. We all have our missions, but when we are teamed up, I always choose him to fight beside me if it is in my power to do so.

Heero came back tonight and he looked so lost within himself. He tells me it's bad but won't tell me exactly what's bothering him. I know how to make him talk though, I need it as well. He slips in bed beside me, naked and vulnerable; I'm the only one who gets to see him this way. I crave his touch as much as he desires mine and we fly together when our passion for each other explodes into an array of colors and tingling sensations. I love this feeling we share, it's what I need to hang onto.

I remember a few months ago when Heero and I had a mission come in and we had to go to L-2, my home colony, to do some investigating. The arrival was fine, but when I saw which area we had to stay in, I think the old memories it brought up were too much for me to handle. All the poverty, the homeless children on the streets, some selling themselves just to eat, it made me sick to remember it and see it happening in front of my eyes again. Heero and I did our jobs and watched what the Oz base stationed there was doing for some hours before returning to an apartment that was going to serve as our safe house for the time being. As soon as we got inside, I got a pair of fresh boxers and a tee-shirt and went to take a shower.

I turned the hot water on full blast and stood under the scalding water, scrubbing my skin with soap so I could rid myself of the filth I felt covering me. My skin began to burn finally so I was forced to turn on the cold water to cool my pink, inflamed skin. As I dried myself off, I saw myself in the mirror, my eyes were red and haunted and it looked as if I had been crying though if I had, I didn't realize it.

Heero was already in bed when I came into the bedroom we were sharing. It looked like he was sleeping already and would take his shower in the morning like he usually did. I stared at him for a long time and before I knew it, I was standing right beside his bed and crawled in with him. Heero's reaction was immediate; he rolled over and faced me with a surprised look written across his face. I don't know what came over me, but when he turned over I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist and let the tears i felt stinging the back of my eyes come once more.

"Duo?" He called softly to me and I just sobbed harder. Heero's warm skin and scent were the only thing I desired to sense. I felt as Heero put his hands on my back and softly rubbed it up and down until my tears stopped flowing from my eyes. Embarrassed by my actions, I tried to pull away from him and and hide my shame in the pillow, as I soon found out, Heero would have none of it. He flipped me over onto my back and grabbed my face to look at me. I looked away, I didn't want to see what Heero thought of me now that I broke down, right on top of him no less.

"Duo look at me. What's this about?" He demanded to know and moved infront of my eyes so I had no choice but to look at him. I finally shifted my gaze and stared into those beautiful blue eyes that stared into mine. They seemed to draw me in and I couldn't escape their hold. My lips rose up against Heero's and I kissed him with everything I was and felt for him. A gasp erupted from his throat and I broke the kiss and closed my eyes and turned my head away, still feeling the softness that brief touch of our lips had allowed me to feel.

I waited for him to hit me, yell and scream at me for what I had done, but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked back at him, his eyes were soft and questioning and his lips showed just a glimpse of a smile. I was stunned, so stunned that I didn't realize he was descending on me until I felt those warm lips once again caressing mine. I soared with sensation and felt as though I wasn't really in my body except I knew I was due to Heero's light touches upon my skin.

Heero gently pulled away and stared down at me, my breath coming in short gasps and my lungs were aching to fill with air. "So you do like me after all." I stared at Heero. Did he really just say that? "I like you too, Duo." I reached up and brought Heero down upon my lips once more to show him how much I did like him. I was too afraid however to tell him that I actually was falling in love with him. By the time we were done kissing, I had gotten up the nerve to tell him what was wrong. I told him everything, how I grew up, what had happened to me, how just coming back to L-2 brought back all my memories and how painful it was. Heero listened and just held me as I spoke, the warmth coming from his body and security I felt within his arms encouraging me the entire time.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can only offer to understand you."

"That's the only thing I can ask of you Heero. I don't want pity..."

"And I won't give you it. I know about horrible pasts even though J taught my how to shut down my emotions, it doesn't mean I don't feel any less than you do."

"Some how I already knew that Heero. Do you really like me Heero?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could ever love me?"

"I already am."

"Good, because I'm falling for you Heero and I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't." And I never did.

Owari

* * *

Yes this is truly the end unless someone gives me another idea to write another section to this one-shot. But I thank everyone who reviewed. Huggles!!!


End file.
